Superior Fire Element
by J.L. Alvarez
Summary: Iori Yagami chooses to live in solitude on in the slums of Berlin. But a promise long ago comes back and breaks his solitude
1. Default Chapter

Title: Superior Fire Element  
  
King of Fighters  
Chapter One Characters: Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rain poured onto the already damp streets. The falling water mixed with black oil on the streets and flowed into nearby sewers. the streets were already dirty; mere slums of a once great city.   
The place were the sun shone little. This made the city seem more malevolent. The malevolance fed the evil in the streets. These were the slums of Berlin.  
  
Inside the filthy buildings, many were cramped living there. The buildings lacked water or heat.   
But these were the only haven for those unfortunate. One of these buildings housed someone most unexpected. Once a great man known by all; now just another mere soul living in real Hell.  
He loved no one. He expected no love in return. He is Iori Yagami.   
  
Iori lived in Berlin for solitude. He knew about KOF. But he hadn't heard of it in a while. Supposed it had been discontnued. It was quiet in Berlin. No one crowded the streets. Anyone dumb enogh would be robbed or killed. He didn't care. he stayed in his apartment.  
He smoked a cigar. He sat in his chair watching outside the large window in the living room.   
He puffed the cigar. He watched the rain.  
He stood up, the cigar finished. Iori walked toward the window and looked down upon the street.  
Only old cars without thier wheels or the seats for that reason.   
"I need a drink." Iori walked toward his liqour cabinet. Inside was brandy wisky and vodka.  
He mixed himself a strong one. He swirled the dark colored drink and took a heavy sip. And walked toward the window again. It continued to pour outside.   
He sat again on his chair and continued to sip his drink.   
He heard his door open. He quickly stood up from his chair. He was suprised to see who stood in his door way.   
It was Kyo Kusanagi. The one who possesed the Sun fire. Iori sat down on his chair.   
"How did you find me?" Iori asked facing still toward the window.   
"I looked for you. Were you running Iori?" Kyo replied.  
"I don't run from anyone."  
"Then let us finish what we started."  
"The fight?" Iori now knew what Kyo Spoke of.  
"Yes. The fight."  
"I came to this cursed city for solitude and rest. What do you want?" Iori asked.  
"You know. the fight we must end." Kyo replied.  
"Yes. But fear me Kyo Kusanagi. I will defeat you."  
What Kyo and Iori had started during the KOF tournament, they were to end. The fight they had promised to end which would prove the superior Fire Element. Moon or Sun fire.  
  
Continued Later 


	2. Chapter Two

Superior Fire Element  
  
King of Fighters  
  
Chapter Two Characters: Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Outside the rain had grown feircer in it's downpour. In torrential sheetsit fell drenching Iori and Kyo. There on that roof stood Iori and Kyo, ready to battle. Iori was tense and smiled not. He ignored the cold rain in order to concentrate and clenched his fists. Kyo seemed different than Iori. Kyo grinned and stood intimidating Iori. But Iori was fierce he knew and inside he was not sure he could defeat him.   
Iori dug his fine edged nails into his hand. A small spring of blood appeared on his hand. He dabbed it with his index finger and onto his face.   
"I swear on my blood I will not only defeat you, I will kill you." He said as he smothered the blood in his hands.   
"Why didn't you do it before Iori. Was I to strong?" asked Kyo grinning.   
"I had to follow the rules of the tournament. This time I will drink your blood like I do cheap liqour."  
Iori and Kyo stood there in the drenching rain planning their startegy and remembering old weaknesses.  
While Kyo watched Iori he noticed his hand became enhalowed in a dark blue light.  
Then suddenly, flames burst from Iori's hand. The same color as it's halo. Kyo readed himself by creating his own flame: a crimson and yellow.  
  
Kyo attacked. Iori stood his his ground and readed himself for Kyo's attack. Kyo quickly turned and threw a straight strong kick at Iori's face. Iori quickly placed his arn up between his face and Kyo's foot to block the blow. This threw Iori back a little. Kyo then quickly recovered and stepped back. Iori recovered as well and readed his attack.   
The halo surrounded Iori's hand once again. He yelled out and a dark blue flash appeared suddenly upon the ground.Iori's eyes flashed as the fire progressed.  
Kyo did not see the ground attack coming. He was slow in his reflex as he stepped to the side. He felt a stron g pain in his ahin and ankle.   
"Aghhh!" Kyo cried out.   
he recovered again. He saw Iori running toward him.   
Kyo blocked as Iori threw a strong blow toward his face. This knocked Kyo back and gave time for Iori to deliver a kick to kyo's stomach. Kyo gasped and fell back unto the cold wet ground.  
Iori stepped back and waited for Kyo to recover.   
Kyo stood up as fast as he could. He held his side.   
"Iori. You were fast first duel." Kyo said gasping for air. "Again come on."  
Kyo stood ready to fight as did Iori. A fiery halo surrounded Kyo's hand and he clenched his fist. Iori stood ready to gaurd what ever attack Kyo htrew at him.  
Kyo gathered energy in his fist. With a yell he released it in a red hot punch attack headin for Iori chest. Iori was suprised at the speed of his attack and had very little time to react. Iori tried to avoid the fiery attack. it was all in vain.   
Iori felt the deep burning in his chest. Kyo had delivered a clean fire jab.   
This knocked Iori to the ground. Iori was tryng to recover enogn to get up. But that blow was extremely strong. Iori was trying you regainhis footing but he kept falling to the ground. He felt another blow to his face and fell over disabled.   
kyo stood over him. he could see him although he neede to reagin his sight. Kyo was a blur.   
"Iori. You always said You would kill me."  
"I havent given up Kyo. I wont yet."  
"I don't think you will live."   
this statement startled Iori "You couldn't kill me."  
"You are already dying Iori. It was Bane Flame which I hit unto you."  
"I don't beleive it."   
"It causes pain doesn't it Iori. Yes. Like the pain I suffered when you defeated me last time."  
"You cant defeat me. I am stronger."  
"No. I will do the next bst thing. I will Kill you Iori Yagami."  
"You arent Kyo. Kyo posseses the Sun and Star fire. Not uhhhh... bane."  
"I.... I..... am Kyo! Kyo Kusanagi!!" Kyo was frantic. This signaled to Iori that this wasn't Kyo. "You... You don't know anything.!!!" tears came down Kyo's face. Now Iori understood. This could not be Kyo. But who was it. Iori could feel his life slipping. He needed toheal fast.  
"Kyo!"  
"What" said Kyo crying.  
"Kyo you can't kill me. heal me Kyo. i don't care how. Just doit.   
"It's a mind disease. Re... resist it and and it will die."  
"What?" cried Iori.  
"It is a mind eroding disease. resist it." replied Kyo now under control. "You will be ok."  
Iori felt recovery quickly. he htoght and he realized:  
"What a stupid way to kill someone!"  
"I was always the reject." said Kyo.   
"What the hell do you mean." said iori puzzled.   
  
continued later  
  
It appears this is not Kyo and Iori knows it. But who is this. A clone form the false KOF?  
It is possible. But from where dis this other Kyo clone come from?   
Later... 


End file.
